Once Upon a Time Vampire
by Black Snow22
Summary: A once upon a time fanfic were Henry meets a vampire boy named Wren and they start to fall in love. The boy is learning about his powers and his new needs for blood. I don't own the rights to Once upon a time or its characters. Content includes graphic detail of blood, gay romance scenes


A long time ago in the enchanted forest there was a family who all grew deathly sick. The father, Vadicka was the first to get the sicknesses then his wife Mina then their son Wren. The sickness makes them weak and unable to move a muscle. Then the sicknesses started spreading through the village but not as bad. Vadicka decided to look for a cure, he looked through the village to see what could have caused the illness him and a few other men. Soon they discovered a rotting body in their well only it was different it had long claws and sharp fangs with a steak through its rotting body. They realized the illness that plagues them is no illness rather the beginning of their transformation. Weeks later a hunter got hear of the town his hunter he rode by horse back rob the village in the forest. The Hunter came in the night and started killing the vampires but the villagers had a warning. Vadicka took his family underground for safety. The Hunter followed their trail under the chapel. His name was Lockhart he was a well known Vampire hunter. In the catacombs Vadicka put up a good fight while his wife protected their young child but soon both failed and passed away before the boys eyes. There was a old dark cave with three coffins made of dark wood with a red soft fabric inside. Lockhart walked to the boy dressed in all black with a black long hood covering his face. He lifts the hood to see the boys face, he can't be older then 13 his skin is fair and tan he has blue eyes and beach blonde hair. He realizes they're not like normal vampires they're different they can feel emotions they try to protect each other. He regrets everything "little boy...you didn't want to be this killing machine did you?" He ask holding his mother kneeling on the ground blonde hair draping on the ground out of her hood. "No your water supply was positioned and we've been trying to undo the process but it hadn't been working...we've managed to show it down. The needle in her coat...please" Wren points to her coat. Lockhart pulls out the needle. "Your still a monster. I was paid to kill you all. If I don't give you this you'll die?" Just then he starts to crack the needle. "Most likely you'll try to kill me...I'm sorry I need to destroy you." He breaks the needle open most of the liquid falls to the ground. Wrens eyes widen then an alarm goes off from a clock tower up above. Wren start to change "what have you done?! We're out of time you fool. No no no no!" He screams as his teeth turn into sharp fangs covered in his own blood which is dark almost red black. His hair turns a very dark brown and his skin begins to go pale but dark around his eyes. Lockhart sees the boys eyes turn red like glowing coals but also sees the boy is restraining himself from hurting him "I forgive you..you tried to protect yourself" Wren says standing in front of him. "Oh god, your not like them are you? Your kind you have a soul that can be saved you don't even have a puncture wound it never bit you. I have to find a way to save you in sorry" he says his voice breaking. He pulls the boys mother near she's very near death, it's too late for her. He brings her mouth to the boys neck and forces her to bite "This will help...I hope" Wren screams as he now becomes a full vampire. Lockhart looks him in the eye "they will come. They will burn down this village and attempt to kill all of them but it won't work. I will save you I will try. Only I know how to properly kill a vampire, a steak through the heart. It's far too late for the rest of them but your change is the slowest I've ever seen there might still be hope. Up now boy help me carry your coffin to the surface and by the dark of the night we will be safe to go to my home. I will do everything I can to help you. It's my fault your village was put under this. curse I was hunting here a few weeks ago and I left the monsters body in a river he poisoned you all with his blood." Later that night after hours of unsuccessful attempts to save Wren Lockhart gives up. He goes to his tower leaving the boy in the library . When Lockhart goes into his tower he sees the dark one sitting on his desk only seen the moonlight of the open window. "Hello little vampire Hunter. So your showing the little killer compassion. How would you like for me to help him..for a price?" He says with a twisted smile "what's your price?" Rumple looks at him hops off the table "just a few odds and ins things you won't miss." He laughs "well fine." Lockhart shakes his hand. Rumple claps his hand twice. "It's done hehe. Now my fee." He says. He takes a few bottles of blood from Lockharts cabinet then leaves in a puff of smoke. "Wren? When are you ok?" He goes downstairs and sees Wren dead in the coffin the lid still open with a steak in his chest going through his heart desperate and not knowing what to do he closes the casket suddenly a blue light appears. Its the blue fairy "Don't lose hope yet. I do not have the magic to save him but I can in a way preserve the boy. " Lockhart nods with tears in his eyes. The blue fairy takes the boy away Lockhart waves knowing everything that happened to Wren was all his fault. Many many years later in Storybrook Wrens coffin in a cement crypt in the cemetery. Suddenly the door to the crypt opens and a man in a long hood walks in. He pulls out the coffin and lays in it the center of the crypt. He opens it slowly Wrens body hasn't decomposed at all. The man in the hood poured a mysterious liquid on his body. It will take a few hours to take effect but if will be bring him back to life. He locks the coffin shut and leaves. A few weeks later the liquid begins to takes effect. Emma is in the graveyard looking for the man in the hood. Wren hears her footsteps and begins to pound on the inside of the coffin. Emma hears the sound and goes to the crypt "is someone in here?" She ask the then the banging continues. She unlaches the coffin and opens it she sees Wren laying in the coffin with a steak in his heart. She looks shocked then sees he's alive barely. She lifts him up. He's barely able to move. She drives him to the hospital with Henry and Regina who were helping her look. "Whoa, who's he?" He says opening the door. Emma walks to them holding Wren over her shoulder. "He was locked in a coffin with a steak in his heart. We need to get him to a hospital." She says putting him in the backseat with Henry. Wren opens his eyes and looks at Henry, he's beautiful his eyes are shining and his hair is flowing in the wind from the open window. Regina looks at the boy resting his head on her son's lap. "I think this kid is a vampire Emma, he could be extremely dangerous. Maybe he was locked away for good reason." She says as Emma concentrates on speeding to the hospital. They're already almost there "He's not trying to kill us now." Emma says pulling up to the hospital. She ran in and got the Dr. A few hours later he's in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. They're about to take out the steak once they do he begins to scream and jump up pulling out all the tubing and needles. He runs out of the room the doctors unable to stop him. Henry and Emma run after him. They corner him by a window. "Calm down kid it's ok. We're going to help." She says. "Where am I? How am I alive...or undead again?" He ask noticing the blood from the I.V is helping him. His eyes turn from red to brown and his claws disappear and his fangs shorten a bit. "I don't know but it's ok your safe." She says Wren takes her hand. "What's your name?" Henry ask him Wren looks at him everything about him is amazing. "My name is Wren Collins." They took him in as their own. They gave him a room in their own home. It doesn't have much in it, his coffin a couch a tv and a table along with extremely thick curtains. His room is next to Henry's they spend time together when he's there.


End file.
